Broken Wings
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: Choraria. Choraria por tudo que tinha e perdeu. Choraria por James. Choraria por Lily. Choraria por Sirius. Choraria suas dores. Tentaria curá las. Tentaria recomeçar. Obs: eu sei que na fic, está que é uma JL. Mas foi um erro. Fic SM!


N/A: Broken Wings é o nome da música que me inspirou pra fazer essa fic. Essa é uma J/L! please, leiam até o fim.(se vocês agüentarem!)XD

* * *

**Broken Wings**

Observou a rosa branca que tinha nas mãos.

Pura.

Verdadeira.

Bela.

Contraste da raiva que preenchia-lhe o coração.

Sentimento negro que invadia-lhe a alma sempre que abria os olhos e encontrava o lugar de repouso eterno.

Por quê? Por que eles? James e Lily eram tão certos um para o outro. Não eram perfeitos. Brigavam e discutiam o tempo todo. Mas se amavam. Isso não bastava?

Sentiu seus olhos marejaram e balançou a cabeça veementemente. Não podia ter lembranças. Não podia deixar que as emoções tomassem conta de si. Emoções a levaram a esse ponto.

Sua melhor amiga morta. Seu amigo de infância morto. Seu amor um traidor.

O que acontecera? Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? Eles não eram perfeitos? Os Marotos não eram perfeitos? Não eram exemplos de amizade, união, lealdade? Onde estava a amizade? A união? A lealdade?

Tudo acabado. Por culpa de quem? Da única pessoa que ela amou. Se surpreendera quando lhe contaram o que havia acontecido e quem era o responsável.

Sirius não era um irmão de James? Os Marotos não eram uma família? Eram. Então qual foi o motivo que levou Sirius a cometer aquela atrocidade? Seria o sangue dos Black falando mais alto? Seria o desejo de honrar seu nome e orgulhar sua família? A que preço? Duas vidas inocentes.

Duas almas corrompidas. Dois anjos de luz que se foram. Dois anjos de luz de asas quebradas tentando subir aos céus.

Se lembrou vagamente de uma reunião da Ordem uma semana atrás. Ela tinha insistido para que todos se reunissem e tirassem uma foto. Sirius a provocou aquele dia. Disse que ela era criança. A briga que se seguiu foi memorável. Assim como a reconciliação. Assim como todas as reconciliações.

Se arrependeu de não ter dito durante aquela festa o pequeno segredo que estava guardando há quase dois meses. Não era o momento certo, ela pensara.

Planejara contar pra ele no dia do seu aniversário. Ele ficaria surpreso. Seria que ficaria feliz? Nunca saberá qual seria a reação do maroto diante da revelação.

Por que tudo tinha que acabar assim? Perdera a conta de quantas vezes viera naquele cemitério naquele mês. Amigos perdidos. Famílias destruídas. Pessoas esquecidas.

Mas eles estavam seguros, não estavam? O grupo mais surpreendente da Grifinória estava seguro, não estava? Os Marotos, Frank, Lily, Alice, Emmeline e ela. Estavam todos seguros, não estavam? Não. Não estavam.

Ninguém nunca duvidou da amizade verdadeira dos Marotos. Cúmplices, diziam uns. Parceiros, diziam outros. Testemunhas, dizia ela.

Testemunhas da vida de cada um. Todos os problemas, todas as tristezas, todas as alegrias. Vitórias, derrotas. Momentos, lembranças.

Quantas vezes não invejara o poder da amizade daqueles quatro? Quantas vezes não desejara intimamente que a sua amizade com as meninas tivesse a mesma força?

A amizade marota resultou no fim. No fim de duas vidas. No fim de lembranças felizes. No fim de uma esperança de um mundo melhor. De um futuro de paz.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e levantou os olhos. Remus também estava lá. Também viera visitar o amigo maroto e a amiga ruiva.

- Vocês estão bem? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Vocês? – ela repetiu com a voz fraca.

- Emmeline me contou. Parabéns. – ele disse em voz baixa.

- Queria que ele estivesse aqui. Comigo. – ela disse, calmamente.

- Eu também, Lene. Eu também.

Ficaram os dois assim. Apenas mirando o túmulo de Lily e James, assistindo as fotos animadas mandando-lhes beijos e sorrisos.

O céu escurecia rapidamente e um vento forte brincava na copa das arvores que cercavam o cemitério.

- Você vem? – Remus perguntou finalmente, indicando com a cabeça o portão de ferro.

Ela negou com a cabeça e inconscientemente levou uma das mãos ao ventre.

- Não demore. – ele sussurrou antes de se afastar em passos lentos, a cabeça abaixada.

Demorar? Por que não demoraria? Ela tinha todo o tempo do mundo. O que mais lhe restava? Não teria conversas com Lily no meio da madrugada, não almoçaria com os amigos aos domingos, não compartilharia sua vida com seu amor.

A única lembrança de sua vida feliz estava em seu ventre. Precisava ser forte.

Finalmente, abaixou-se e colocou a rosa branca no túmulo. As lágrimas conseguiram escapar por seus olhos azuis e ela não tentou secá-las.

Choraria. Choraria por tudo que tinha e perdeu. Choraria por James. Choraria por Lily. Choraria por Sirius. Choraria suas dores. Tentaria curá-las. Tentaria recomeçar.

Recomeçar.

Se afastou lentamente do túmulo em direção ao portão de ferro. Antes de atravessá-lo, olhou para trás uma última vez. Podia quase ouvir a risada de seu amigo e podia quase ver os cabelos vermelhos da amiga balançando ao vento. Quase.

- Volto amanhã. – ela disse ao vento.

Sim, ela voltaria amanhã. E voltaria sempre que pudesse.

Só não sabia que seu destino também estava selado. Não sabia que morreria em uma semana, tentando salvar sua família. Tentando salvar seu filho. Sua chance uma nova vida. Um novo destino. Sua chance de recomeçar.

Por que era preciso recomeçar. Era preciso lutar. Era preciso ser forte. Era preciso esquecer. Era preciso lembrar.

Era preciso recomeçar.

By://MaHhMarauder

* * *

Você leu até aqui? Uau.

Bom, acho que preciso dar algumas explicações:

Esse surto meio macabro me deu quando eu estava no pc digitando alguns textos e ouvindo Broken Wings, do Alter Bridge. Recomendo. É perfeita.

Quem está no cemitério lembrando dos amigos é Marlene McKinnon.

Pág. 145, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix:

"...essa é Marlene McKinnon, foi morta duas semanas depois de tirarmos a foto, pegaram toda a família dela." Moody mostrando a Harry a foto da Ordem.

Só pra esclarecer: eu não sei por que eu amo o shipper Sirius/Marlene. Só sei que amo.

E mais uma vez ela esta apaixonada por ele em uma das minhas fics. E grávida. E ela morre. Juro. Me dá arrepio.

A história do James e da Lily também. Morreram com vinte anos. Trágico. Sempre choro quando vejo o flashback da morte deles no HP1 ou quando leio sobre eles. É tão forte.

Mas pra que vocês querem saber a minha opinião? Não é?

Eu achei que essa fic não ficou muita coisa, mas é a opinião de VOCES que conta, não é?

Então façam uma autora feliz e apertem o botãozinho roxo aí embaixo!

Não mordo, não bato, não azaro, nem enfeitiço. Prometo!

Que venham as críticas!

XDD

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
